<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lisa Armstrong show: Revengance by HuntressWizardAppreciator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826892">The Lisa Armstrong show: Revengance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressWizardAppreciator/pseuds/HuntressWizardAppreciator'>HuntressWizardAppreciator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LISA (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressWizardAppreciator/pseuds/HuntressWizardAppreciator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one minute street short that accompanies the main show</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lisa Armstrong show: Revengance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The camera cuts to Lisa completely drenched, chasing a terrified bystander with a noose*<br/>“ITS WRANGLE TIME BABY”     </p><p>*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUQ03XZtoDk&amp;list=PLjpQjaB2tEGJYKTwbTENaeHOajczh3VG9&amp;index=2  plays as LISA ARMSTRONG ON THE STREET covers the frozen frame*</p><p>*the camera cuts to a glass eyed Lisa speaking to some Rando on the street*</p><p>“So what do you think of Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-”</p><p>*midway through her question, the background behind her becomes red with veins crisscrossing, and her eyes start to flutter uncontrollably*</p><p>*The camera jumps to a shot of her face first in a puddle, motionless with her mic loosely palmed.</p><p>*the Rando leans over her worriedly, his face a perfect blend between confused and worried*</p><p>“Lady what the hell? Are you okay?”</p><p>*Upon hearing the voice, Lisa’s soaked mic shoots straight up, and it splashes rando on the face, having him stumble backwards.*</p><p>                  Glug         Glug?”<br/>“Glug<br/>         Glug          <br/>*Lisa’s bubbles rise from the puddle, each one giving a poorly edited question mark and fish noise, stemming from the pop.*</p><p>*It then cuts to all the bubbles, and a photoshopped egg is placed over the bubble, with a bird hatching and a catchy “Bird up!” jingle plays*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>